


The Warmth Inside My Coat

by saranghaexhime



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghaexhime/pseuds/saranghaexhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Why are these buses never on time?’ Jongin thought as he tried to burrow his face further into his scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth Inside My Coat

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written. 
> 
> Title taken from Christmas Day by EXO

It was cold.

Jongin didn’t know how long he’d been standing outside, but he was pretty sure his nose had frozen the minute he stepped out, so he supposed it didn’t really matter at this point. He took his phone out of his pocket, wincing as his fingers met the cold and quickly checked the time before slipping it back in. He leaned forward to check down the street for any incoming buses but frowned when none came into view. 

_‘Why are these buses never on time?’_ he thought as he tried to burrow his face further into his scarf.

He hardly needed an explanation, really; he already knew the answer. It was mid-afternoon; that was typically the time students were released from school. Most modes of transportation are usually overcrowded at this point of the day; he groaned just thinking about it.  
He sighed, white puffs of smoke flowing into the cold air, before he felt a vibration in his pocket. Immediately taking it out, he checked and saw that he had received a message from Sehun.

_Where are you??_

He quickly typed out a reply and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

**I’m at the bus stop.**

He mentally groaned when he felt another vibration and took his phone out again.

_Are you on your way home? Bring me back some bubble tea!_

_‘It is too cold for this right now,’_ he thought as he typed out a reply. He felt a rush of wind pass, and heard the sound of a heavy vehicle passing, before looking up. He panicked when he saw the back of the bus moving further and further away, shoving his phone in his pocket as he took a few steps forward. He hurriedly looked the opposite direction and let out a small whine when he didn’t see any other coming in view. 

Sulking, he moved back to his original place and shoved his hands in his pockets, moving to take his phone back out. He paused when he saw another bus coming out of the corner of his eye and turned back around. He moved to stand next to the bus stop sign, watching as the long vehicle slowly came to a stop in front of him. He grimaced slightly at the windows, peeking in on the crowds of people huddled close together due to the limited space. He watched anxiously as the doors opened and waited for the evacuating passengers.

Finally, the last person slowly hobbled out, a Chinese boy with curled brown hair and sleepy eyes, carrying crutches in one hand and a bag on his other arm. 

Jongin moved to help him, placing a hand on his arm to steady him as he stepped off the bus. Once the boy had gotten his footing, Jongin turned to the entrance of the bus and waved to the driver. 

The driver waved back shortly before closing the doors, the bus pulling away from the curb and driving off.

Jongin turned to the Chinese boy, “You’re late, Yixing-hyung.”

He smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry; I wasn’t expecting anyone to pick me up from the bus stop.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to take the bus, period,” said Jongin as he took the bag from the other, allowing him to maneuver the crutches under both of his arms. “What happened to Lu Han-hyung? I thought he came with you.”

Yixing nodded as they started walking, “He did, but Minseok called and asked if he could pick up a shift at the Brew. I knew he really wanted to see him, so I told him he could go.”

He raised a brow, “And he actually left?”

Yixing shrugged, “Well, only after I told him I would take a cab home, which I obviously didn’t do.”

“You should’ve,” said Jongin as he narrowed his eyes, “it would’ve been a lot less work than taking the bus.”

“But also more expensive,” said Yixing with a pointed look, “I don’t have that kind of money to spend on a ride home; not when I can use only a portion of that with some patience.”

“You’re lucky you have that kind of patience,” he said with a sigh, “I saw that bus you just got off; it looked terribly crowded.”

“It wasn’t too bad.”

“Hyung, I saw one of the passengers literally squeeze and trip their way out of the doors.” He frowned, “I was worried I’d have to come in and pull you out of there myself.”

Yixing smiled wryly, “I’m glad you didn’t; out of the two of us, I think it’s best we keep it one injured person at a time.”

“Well, if you hadn’t been pushing yourself so hard, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt in the first place.”

Yixing used his crutches in reply to swipe at Jongin’s legs, “I don’t think _you_ of all people should be telling me that. You’re just as bad as me.”

“And who’s the one currently hobbling down the street?”

This time, he smacked his bottom with the wider part of the crutch, laughing as Jongin flew forward a bit with a yelp. 

Jongin joined his laughter, sending a cheeky grin to the older boy in reply. He deflated slightly with another glance at the crutches, “What did the doctor say?”

Yixing sighed again, glancing down at the brace on his leg; “He said it’s recovering well, so I can take the brace off in about a week, but it’s better if I keep pressure off of it so I don’t stunt my recovery.”

The bronzed-skin boy nodded, looking down at the brace thoughtfully before looking back up; “I should’ve brought Chanyeol-hyung, then; he could’ve at least carried you back home.”

Yixing hummed, “Not that I doubt Chanyeol’s power, but he can barely lift you up for more than a few minutes, so I’m not sure he’d make it all the way home. Not to mention, how ridiculously silly I’d feel being carried in public like that.”

“Okay, first of all, I’m taller and, I’m pretty sure, wider than you so I don’t think Chanyeol would have a problem lifting you up. And secondly, we’d be following the doctor’s orders! No pressure on that leg until it heals.”

Yixing smiled amusedly, “I find it very cute that you’re so worried about me; you even came to walk me home from the bus stop.”

Jongin felt his cheeks burn, despite the chilly wind blowing at it constantly, “I was on my way home from the studio and Junmyeon-hyung heard from Wu Fan-hyung that you were taking the bus home.”

The Chinese boy raised his brows, “And… you just decided to wait out here for me?”

“Of course I did!” said Jongin, trying to look indignant. “Someone has to look out for you, I mean, just look at what you’re wearing!”

Yixing subtly glanced down at himself, taking in his black, puffy jacket and red fluffy sweater. “What’s wrong with it?”

Jongin clicked his teeth, swinging off his own bag to take out a long scarf, “How the heck do you go out without bundling up? It’s chilly out here!” He wrapped the scarf around Yixing’s neck, blushing when he saw him staring at him fondly. He threw the remainder of the scarf over Yixing’s face, “Stop laughing at me!”

“I’m really not, though.” He said, shaking his head to allow the scarf to fall over his shoulder

Jongin stepped back, “Then stop doing that thing with your face! I had to stay out in the freezing cold for you, you know?”

Yixing smiled, “I know.”

Jongin stuttered, “A-And, I freaked out earlier when a bus passed by and I thought I missed you because Sehun kept texting me to bring him bubble tea, and-” He stopped when he saw Yixing’s smile grow wider and his face burned, “Ah, I said stop!” He started walking ahead, setting his pace faster than the other’s before stopping when he was a distance away. He looked back, seeing Yixing slowly following behind, before sighing and walking back. 

Yixing kept his smile and stopped when Jongin stopped in front of him.

Jongin looked down at him, his eyes traveling further down to Yixing’s bare hands that held the crutches in a firm grip, and sighed again. He moved next to him and placed a hand on his back, pushing him gently to start walking again. “I knew you didn’t bring any gloves.”

Yixing hummed, “They bother me when I’m holding these,” he said, motioning to the crutches, “I feel like they’re constantly slipping out of my hands when I can’t feel them.” 

“If it gets too cold, your fingers could stick that way; you should remember them next time.”

The Chinese boy looked over amused, “If you knew I didn’t bring any, why didn’t you?”

Jongin stuttered again, “I-I… uh… didn’t think about it until now.” 

“Or maybe you wanted to hold hands on the way back?”

The taller boy flushed again and turned is head away in embarrassment, as the older boy chuckled, stopping on the sidewalk again. Jongin stopped as well, avoiding his gaze, before he felt cold lips on his warm cheek. 

“Thank you for looking out for me,” said Yixing softly into his ear, laughing delightedly when he saw the younger boy’s ears turn red. “You’re so cute, Jongin-ah; maybe when we get home you can do some aegyo for me?”

The other boy scoffed, “What are you even saying right now?” he said, his tone of voice betrayed by the pleased blush on his face. 

It wasn’t long before they returned home, Junmyeon fretting over them as Wu Fan answered Lu Han’s call to assure him that Yixing had gotten there just fine. They shed their thick jackets, settling down on the couch together tiredly after their trek back home. Kyungsoo came in and offered to cook something for the two of them, Jongin immediately asking for warm soup –

“Isn’t it a thing that you have to eat soup after going to the doctor’s?”  
“Jongin-ah, I think you’ve been watching too much anime lately.”

– Before Kyungsoo left the two of them alone for a while. Sehun found them about an hour later, whining when he saw that they hadn’t gotten his bubble tea as he’d asked, before Jongin shushed him. He motioned to Yixing, where the elder was curled up under Jongin’s arm, fast asleep with a content smile on his face. 

Sehun stared at him for a bit before looking up at the other dancer, with a curious look on his face; “Why did you go out earlier? I thought you didn’t like walking in the cold.”

Jongin kept his eyes on the one sleeping on his shoulder with a fond smile, stroking over the other’s hand with his thumb where he held it in his own, “Hyung forgot his gloves again.”

He felt his heart grow warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently in the process of cross-posting my fics since I'm on this domain a lot. I'll probably post from here more often, but come find me on LJ if you get the chance~ I'm under the same name.


End file.
